


Eternity in an Instant

by TheHowling1234



Series: Six-Thousand years [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF-Caroline, Champane, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Gay cross-dressing vampire, Klaroline, M/M, Magic, Researcher Caroline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHowling1234/pseuds/TheHowling1234
Summary: Caught up in a plot by a cult of witches Caroline finds herself stranded in an unfamiliar world, her only help in the form of a lunatic claiming to be the Archangel Gabriel. Stuck without a way back home that doesn't require her to wait nearly six-thousand years Caroline begins to regret missed opportunities and her own previous reliance on her friends' prejudiced opinions. When it comes time to return home will she still want the same things, will she even want to return?





	1. Not in Kansas anymore.

A/N: This is one of my first published works, so please be nice. Um, all the usual disclaimers, I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or Supernatural, if I did Destiel, Sabriel, and Klaroline would be canon, TVD 5x11 doesn’t count, Klaus still left. Only original materials are mine. Hope you like,TH4.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sunrise had never been more beautiful.

Orange-washed light glinted in cornflower blue eyes, their ancient gazed fixed in the distance. A slim hand idly rolled a gold coin between deceptively delicate fingers, its smooth surface unmarred except for a single crest stamped into one side.

The hand stilled and a satisfied smile stretched cupids-bow lips. The Horn of Gabriel shone brightly in the dimming light, stark against coins face. “Guess who’s back bitches.”  
~  
Caroline was never given a clear answer to the reasons behind her kidnapping by a creepy cult of witches, but she’d bet her favorite Louboutin’s that Damon was somehow at fault. As far as she’s seen, all he’d done during his century and some change existence was find the best way to piss off anyone within seconds of meeting him.

Hissing in pain after attempting to move, Caroline took stock of her rather dismal situation. A skylight was cut into a cave ceiling directly above her, making her suddenly grateful that her captors had left her with her daylight ring. Damp rocky walls surrounded her, all available space carved with strange swirling symbols. Wiggling and tugging with her arms and legs Caroline surmised that she was chained down to a raised stone platform, almost like an altar, while the sluggishness of her body hinted at the use of vervain.

“Really?! Cheap satanic virgin-sacrifice is the best you can come up with?! I’m not even a virgin!... I know you can hear me! One of you is a mouth-breather, not exactly stealthy!” Caroline strained to hear any indication of someone approaching, pausing her yelling and her attempts to loosen her chains. To her dread, only the sound of her own harsh breathing and the forest around her prison meeting her ears.  
She had been left completely alone.   
~  
When it became clear that her shackles weren’t going to so much as budge the blonde let her head fall back in defeat, bored blue eyes focused on the cloudless, sunlit sky framed by rough stone edges. She didn’t need to worry, any minute now her friends would be busting her out, Stefan’s brooding vampire face on full-force and Damon’s witty, irritating comments falling unwelcome upon her ears.

Hope for rescue dimmed with the suns’ light as hours passed, the shining bane of her undead existence sliding out of her restricted window to the outside world.   
~  
It was only after night had well and truly fallen, her supernaturally enhanced vision largely unaffected by the half-light of late evening, that Caroline began to panic.

“My friends are coming for me you know, they won’t let you get away with this! And Klaus, you know Klaus all-powerful evil hybrid! Yeah, he’ll kill you if something happens to me!” But even as she spoke with annoyed conviction, the words tasted like ash in her mouth. Her friends had let stuff like this go before, worse even, all because she wasn’t precious Elena. And Klaus, Klaus had sworn to never come back just so she would finally stop running, admit to both herself and him that they shared a connection.

Tears flooded her ocean blue eyes, sticking in her throat, constricting her lungs. Regardless of who initiated her capture, Caroline knew that she was partly at fault for her continued entrapment. All those times she let her friends’ indiscretions slide, let their prejudices dictate her relationship with the Original Hybrid, and in the end it seemed that she would pay the price.

Sucking in a strangled breath the baby-vampire finally let hot salty drops track their way down the sides of her face, splattering onto the stone under her head. Biting her lips, she contained the sounds of her misery, feeling a little piece of her heart fracture under the pressure. She’d have her moment of weakness, and then begin planning her escape; it seems she’d be on her own this time.  
~  
Dried, steely blue eyes were the ones to meet the sight of her captors. She was pulling on every ounce of drama tutelage she’d gained to keep her face blank and unreadable. She recognized one of the grim dark-robed people filing into the room, a short Hispanic girl in her theatre class, Caroline had defended her against a group of air-headed twits on their first day.

Though she maintained her uncaring mask, underneath the vampire felt a sharp stab of hurt, she thought the two of them were starting to become friends; now she was participating a plan that was likely to get Caroline killed. Swallowing back any distracting emotions bubbling to the surface, blue eyes darted around the room looking for an opportunity to escape.

Lit torches were set up evenly spaced around the stone she laid on, the witches standing in a circle around the outside the ring of fire. Her undead heart started to pound, mouth drying in fear.

Caroline started thrashing against her bindings when the chanting started, the flaring of the torches throwing twisted shadows onto cave walls. Eyes squinted quickly closed against the harsh light of the full moon, the glowing orb sliding into view through the carved window above her. The chanting rose to a deafening roar in her ears, the moon reaching its peak directly in the center of the carved opening.

An unnatural tearing was heard, a black void slowly opened, its inky blackness spreading to blot out the night sky. Finally with one last yank, Caroline heard a sickening pop. Her right thumb had dislocated, allowing her just enough room in the shackle to slip her hand out of its restraint before it healed.

Empowered by her unexpected freedom, the blonde reached over to her other trapped arm and tore through the metal encasing it. Repeating the process with the rest of her limbs and spurred by intensifying magic in the air, Caroline launched herself at the nearest caster. Her exposed fangs dug into the man’s neck, his flowing words cutting off into a pained cry she drank her fill, the fresh blood wiping away the last traces of vervain in her system.

Throwing her head back, the blonde displayed her monstrous features stained with bright blood. Hissing with fury she flashed to the next witch, the man’s limp body thudding to the floor behind her. Caroline had taken down nine of the assembled cult-members, the others callously ignoring their fellow’s plight and continuing their rapid chanting, when things began to go very, very wrong.

The void above the stone altar was destabilizing, warping and making choppy rushing noises. The witches voices picked up a new fervor, tinged with panic.

An unnatural wind pulled her hair in flowing ribbons towards the rapidly deteriorating black tear, the surrounding torches sputtering under its chocking wake. Caroline quickly scanned the rough cave walls for the opening the witches entered through.

By the time the vampire spotted the shadowed irregularity in the stones’ surface, it was already too late and with a resounding bang, she knew no more.  
~  
With a shuddering gasp Caroline shot up, eyes snapping open; before quickly shutting them against the blinding sunlight. Slowly cracking her lids a fraction she took in her new locale.

A picturesque glade filled her vision; vibrant vegetation surrounded her, nearly glowing in the cheery sunshine. Trees loomed over the small meadow she sat in, the fresh scent of pine carried on a light breeze and a rainbow of wildflowers swayed between stalks of tall grass.

This place, it was strange. It felt almost, new; clean and untouched. Brows furrowed in confusion, her lips parted to call out, hoping a passer-by could give her directions home. But before she was able to utter a single syllable a piercing childish scream rang out nearby, startling a flock of birds from their perch, harsh wing beats echoing in the sudden silence. 

When the voice sounded again, this time a strangled pleading word followed by an animals’ enraged roar, Caroline wasted no time. Hopping up, she sprinted at inhuman speed to source of the distressed yelling.   
~  
Bursting through a corpse of young trees, the blondes eyes were meet with the sight of a young girl no older than twelve backed up against a tree, a large angry bear advancing on her trembling form.

Flashing forward Caroline threw the bear back, its large body landing heavily against a tree. Just as she was about to continue her assault, the blonde’s sharp ears picked up the sound of frightened animalistic whimpering coming from the bushes behind the recovering beast. A glimpse of a cute furry muzzle between leafy stalks confirming her suspicion, the vampire turned scooping up the terrified child and flash out of the area.

She wasn’t going to kill a mother just trying to protect her cubs.

~  
Slowing to a stop, Caroline gently placed the girls’ feet on the ground. Remaining still when the girl stumbled back in fright, the blonde held up her hands. By keeping her hands within the girls’ sight the vampire hoped to appear non-threatening and convince her to calm down. Making soothing shushing noises she took this distance as an opportunity to study her new charge.

Tangled and muddy dark hair framed a thin, dirt smudged face. Wary hazel eyes peered warily out at her from sunken in sockets, hunger thinned cheeks littered with small cuts. A ragged brown tunic hung from delicate shoulders, tan skin stretched over too little flesh, bone visible and prominent under dirt and assorted scratches. The girls’ legs and feet were bare, skin caked with mud; her whole frame shaking with nerves and exhaustion. A small jaw clenched with defiance, face tightening in an attempt to hide her fear, and bright eyes shone with an inner fire.

This girl was a fighter and would no doubt be alright as long as the vampire was able to calm her. Plastering on a reassuring, close-lipped smile, Caroline kept her voice low and mild. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Her mind stubbornly shoving aside the memory of another voice using that endearment, she focused on the girls’ expression, blank with incomprehension. “Do you know where we are?”

Cornflower blue eyes rapidly scanned the young face for any revelation her words may have brought,and just as Caroline opened her mouth to repeat her questioning a voice spoke behind her. “She can’t understand you, cupcake.”

~

Whirling around, the vampire put herself between the girl and the strange man who had spoken. ”What do mean she can’t understand me? And how did I not hear you?”

Blue eyes narrowed in mistrust the blonde awaited his answer, poised to grab the girl and run should things go south. A smug smile spread across his face. “Well, I just happen to be special and I’m not just talking about exceptional good looks.”

“Funny, you don’t look like much to me. What are you, a creep? Don’t you know it’s suspicious to sneak up behind someone in the woods?” A squinty look followed her comment, blue eyes narrow and brows furrowed in mistrust. The man pouted, the human expression leeching some of the tension from her shoulders, and placed a hand to his chest fainting injury. “Ouch, easy! A man’s pride is delicate! I just happen to be an innocent bystander. What has you so worried? Did you kidnap the girl?”

“Really, from where I’m standing it’s a surprise you can stand under the weight of your ego, I was just doing my civil duty and trying to relieve you of your burden.” Unbidden a smile twisted the corners of her lips as she spoke, the strangers’ presence relaxing her strained nerves. “And no, despite many peoples’ opinions, I haven’t yet decided to use the many excuses available to me to begin a life of crime. I saved her from an angry bear.”

The man sighed; his honey colored eyes scanned their surroundings, noting the sun sinking in the sky and the child’s slight shivering. “Now as fun as this has been, we need to find shelter for the little one. These woods can get pretty chilly at night and you probably want to wipe the blood off your face. Pretty as you are, crusty day-old blood is not a good look on anyone.” His last sentence was said with a wink and a teasing smirk.

Surprised Caroline lifted her hands to her face, feeling the stickiness of drying blood on her cheeks and chin. Seeing the man turn to walk away, the vampire called out. “Wait! What’s your name, what-what are you?”

Despite her words to the contrary Caroline could feel an otherworldly air about this man, one that suggested that his harmless appearance was only a mask for something far more dangerous. Her query was met with a sad and vaguely lost look.

“They called me Gabriel; I’m- I was an Archangel of the Lord.” 

A/N: And so Caroline is completely lost, with only strangers for help. In the next chapter we’ll see why no one saved her from the witches. Obviously this will be a supernatural and originals crossover so mature themes are a given. Hoping to hear good reviews, TH4 out.


	2. Betrayal and Blindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter we are back with the Mystic Falls Gang. Why did no one come help Caroline? Why did the witches capture her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update, I got really busy with school and then I was locked out of my account. So the second chapter, hope you like and don't forget to review. I think I forgot to mention this, so I'll do it now. This story is completely AU and occurs after TVD 5x11 and during the time that Marcel and Klaus are fighting over control of NOLA. Apologies for any grammar mistakes, this is unbeta-ed. Enjoy. TH4

  **The Next Morning**

 

  Breathing a deep sigh, Elena allowed a smirk to creep its' way across her face. Finally, the blond twit was gone and she didn't even have to do much of anything, just tell this group of witches from Strich or Styx or something like that about Klaus' obsession with Caroline and poof the bitch was gone. Now all she needed to do was act appropriately teary but understanding for Caroline's need for "space", and how she tried oh so hard to convince Blondie to stay and be with her friends.

 

  The plan was perfect, she had already compelled Sherriff Forbes to corroborate her story and she had long since learned to mimic _precious, perfect_ Care-Bear's handwriting she needed to make letters to their friends whining about how  _unfair_ life is and how she's _always second choice._  Wah wah wah, boo hooo, poor me. Honestly, how self-centered could you get, sure Damon was a little rough with her when they dated and maybe Bonnie wasn't the quickest to get on board with the whole _vampire-Caroline_ bussiness. Caroline still has no room to complain though, Elena had to deal with losing her whole family and becoming a vampire was really hard for her. All Caroline's sulky, childish attitude proves is that she can't handle being a vampire, not as well as Elena can.

  

  With a spring in her step the doppleganger vamp-sped to the Salvatore Boarding house, false letters of leaving to travel the world tucked in her bag.

 

~

 

**Meanwhile in The Abattoir, NOLA**

 

  Klaus kept a steady hand on the paint-brush as it travled across the canvas, a life-like pair of cornflower-blue eyes staring back at him from the unfinshed painting. He knew no matter how many times he tried, no picture could ever hold a candle to her beauty or her vibrancy.

 

  He didn't pretend to understand his love for her. It was like she was a storm of light that burst to life in his dark void of existence and helplessly, akin to a moth drawn to a flame, he felt the urge to be close to her, no matter that he could easily be burned-up in the inferno. All Klaus knew was that she was the only person besides his unborn daughter, whose wishes he would put before his own. He knew, with instinctive knowlage that she would return to him, whether in a day or a century, and when she did, he'd be willing to give her the world just to see her happy. 

 

~

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, VA**

 

  "What do you mean Care is gone?" The confused question was spoken by Bonnie Bennett, the Mystic Falls Gang Witchypedia.

 

  For effect Elena sniffled, "I mean what I said, Care is gone. She said she needed some distance, time to figure out what she wants in life, you know. I just- I understand the feeling that all this supernatural drama is just too much and as much as I'll miss her I think we should give her the space she deserves, I mean we've all been through so much." Internally she was rolling her eyes, all of them were just eating this up. Stefan had his broody puppy-eyes that shone with concern and understanding, he'd be no problem to keep from questioning Caroline's whereabouts. Damon was blindly in-love with her and appeared to be completely indifferent to Caroline's leaving, while Matt was unhappy with the situation, he understood how Caroline might need time away from Mystic Falls. _'Idiots, the lot of them. They don't even notice that my humanity is off and their just blindly trusting my word. Well, my word and "Caroline's" letters.'_  

 

  The only problem was the witch. Bonnie had a deep furrow between her eyes, confusion and skepticism swimming in her green irises. Behind those green orbs, Bonnie was conflicted. While a large part of her wanted to believe her oldest friend, something was off. Bonnie knew that Elena had been acting strange for a while, and she knew she owed it to Caroline to try and not take this at face value. She knew that she hadn't been the best of friend's to the blonde and she didn't even have the full story about what happened between Caroline and Damon, she just knew that ever since, there had been a quiet hostility whenever the two shared a room. 

 

  What also didn't help her trust in Elena was that, during her time on the Otherside, she and Kol had unexpectedly hit it off and by the time she'd come back to the living world had fully fallen for him. Elena and Jeremy's role in his death and susequently to deaths of thousands of possibly innocent vampires left Bonnie with a bad taste in her mouth and doubtful of Elena's rash and often times selfish choices. She'd be watching and, if Caroline took more than a day to contact, investigating the credibility of the doppleganger's story. 

 

  Doe-brown met Leaf-green, both knowing that the other held suspisions toward them.  

 

~

  **Abattoir, NOLA**

 

  Rebekah was gracefully reclined across the couch, boredly checking her phone for messeges. Confusion and irritation caused her eyes to narrow and her lips to turn down at one corner. Caroline hadn't texted her back and, since they had got over their competition with each other, not hearing back from her about a text Rebekah had sent her last night was strange and worrying.

 

  Deciding to let it go for now the blonde Original hopped up from the couch and sauntered off to find some entertainment. She just hoped that Caroline was just busy and nothing had happened, because Caroline had just been accepting the idea of a future relationship with Nik. And if someone got in the way of her friend and her favorite brother's happiness, there'd be hell to pay.

 

~

**Mystic Grill**

 

  Enzo was concerned. His favorite perky blonde angel of death was missing and not answering her phone. They were supposed to have met up for drinks and, even though he knew she'd spend half the night venting about her confliction regarding the Big Bad Original Hybrid and her friend's inevitable disapproval, Enzo knew that Caroline was one of the only friends he had.

 

~

**Woods Somewhere in Virginia**

 

  In the middle of the woods a dark cave sat, reeking of blood and magic and decaying corpses. It would be awhile before anyone returned to the site of this disasterous ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is the next chapter, sorry again for taking so long to update and that it's a bit short. Anyway, Why is Elena's humanity off? Why do the Strix want Caroline? Will Bonnie and Enzo figure out who is to blame for Caroline's absence? Will Klaus find out Caroline is missing and will Rebekah be the one to tell him? Continue reading to find out.
> 
> Remember to review in the comments and tell me are you liking the direction of the story so far? Next chapter will take place over in the SPN universe and from the comments I gather you all liked the interaction between Caroline and Gabriel, so there will be that to look forward to. TH4


End file.
